


Moving Deeper

by becbecboom



Category: Midsomer Murders
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becbecboom/pseuds/becbecboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the episode 'Hidden Depths.' Antonia and Jane help each other move past the whole ordeal. (I know they're one-off supporting characters but I really shipped them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Deeper

Her husband is dead. Antonia repeats the words to herself, over and over. Officially dead, now, and Antonia supposes she should be grieving, and she _is_ , yes, but not exactly, because after what feels like an eternity of not knowing, Jack being simply missing, it's also a relief: only to be certain.

Jack is gone, Nick and Felicity are in prison, and Antonia will have to move on.

She's not entirely sure she loved her husband, but she did care about him. And while she doesn't miss him, not really, she misses the idea of him, at least.

Jane misses Nick, Antonia knows that. Jane perhaps truly did love Nick, and while he's not dead, Jane is still grieving. For the person she thought she knew, a good man she would have never believed capable of the acts he perpetrated.

Jane has been very kind, far more kind than Antonia perhaps deserves, with cups of tea and comfort and understanding. Bernie insists they join her for dinner most nights, presiding over the table with wise, knowing eyes, helping them laugh and forget. They drink and talk, and while the three of them might be united in loss, sometimes Antonia finds herself wondering it they've gained more than they could have ever imagined.

Antonia and Jane walk home together in the half-light of the evening, feet crunching on the gravel of the drive, arms linked in a way that feel so natural Antonia never even thinks to question it.

When they reach Jane's house, she invites Antonia in for a nightcap. Jane is facing away from her as she pours the drinks, and when she turns around, Antonia kisses her, quick and daring. "Sorry," she says, almost automatically. "I just…"

"No," Jane replies. "It's okay." Her hand reaches up to caress Antonia's face, cradling her jaw, thumb stroking gently over her cheek. She leans back in, and Antonia holds her breath.

Jane's lips are soft and warm, and Antonia feels something break open inside her, something unfamiliar yet so much like home she's dizzy with it, her head spinning.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Jane whispers as she pulls away.

"Yes," Antonia says, fiercely, so emphatic she surprises herself, but _yes_.

Jane nods in agreement, the most hesitant of smiles blossoming across her face, and she holds out her hand. "Come upstairs, then," she says, and Antonia follows.


End file.
